chlandjhofandomcom-20200214-history
Smoothie King Center
The Smoothie King Center (originally New Orleans Arena)[9] is a multi-purpose indoor arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. It is located in the city'sCentral Business District, adjacent to the Mercedes-Benz Superdome. It has been home to the New Orleans Pelicans (formerly the Hornets) of theNBA since 2002, and is also home to some Tulane University men's basketball games as well as some high school basketball games and other special events. Since February 2004, the New Orleans VooDoo, of the Arena Football League (AFL), played their home games in the arena until the team folded in 2008. The VooDoo resumed play at the Arena in March 2011. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Orleans_Arena# hide *1 Arena information *2 History *3 Events **3.1 Sports **3.2 Concerts *4 Hurricane Katrina *5 See also *6 References *7 External links Arena informationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smoothie_King_Center&action=edit&section=1 edit The arena was completed in 1999 at a cost of $114 million and officially opened on October 19, 1999. The arena seats 17,805 for concerts, 17,003 for Pelicansgames 18,500 for basketball,[10] and 16,900 for Ice hockey and arena football. It has 2,800 club seats and 56 luxury suites. The arena as a concert venue can seat 7,500 for half-stage shows, 17,221 for end-stage shows and 17,805 for a center-stage shows. For trade shows and conventions the arena features 17,000 square feet (1,600 m2) of space. The ceiling is 65 feet (20 m) to beam and roof, 70 feet (21.5 m) to the top of the arena. In 2006, the arena installed an LED centerhung video and scoring system fromDaktronics out of Brookings, South Dakota. The centerhung installation is made up of two ring displays and eight video displays, as well as scoreboards. This installation is fully integrated with the more than 875 feet of ribbon display technology that was installed in the arena in 2002.[11] In the summer of 2008, new Daktronics "see through" shot clocks were installed, replacing the existing box units. In 2013 the arena underwent a significant upgrade. The 2013 renovations were primarily focused for the gameday experience inside the arena. These upgrades include updates to the Suites and Club Levels, expanding the Club Levels, Creating new Loge Boxes, and a new Party Perch. Other upgrades include upgraded concession stands, upgraded LED boards, and other in-house amenities for the teams and performers that use the arena.[12] In 2014 the arena will have a major cosmetic upgrade to the exterior of the building including adding an overhang and creating a larger entryway into the arena.[13] In 2014 the New Orleans Pelicans announced on a radio broadcast during a game against the Washington Wizards on January 9, 2014 that a naming rights deal was close to being reached and would be announced by the 2014 NBA All Star Game. On February 5th 2014 it was announced that a 10-year agreement was reached to rename the New Orleans Arena to the Smoothie KingCenter.[14][15] Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smoothie_King_Center&action=edit&section=2 edit In 1999, the arenas first tenant, the now-defunct New Orleans Brass ice hockey team of the ECHL played their first home game in the arena. The team played in the arena their last three seasons before they folded in 2002. It was caused in part by Hornets management demanding priority use of the arena upon relocating from Charlotte. The New Orleans Hornets played their first game at the Smoothie King Center versus the Utah Jazz on October 30, 2002. Due toHurricane Katrina, on March 8, 2006 the Hornets played their first home game at the arena, since the start of the 2005-06 season. A sellout crowd of 17,744, watched the Los Angeles Lakers defeat the Hornets, 113–107. Smoothie King Center hosted the 2008 NBA All-Star Game[16] and the 2014 NBA All-Star Game. The arena hosted the first and second rounds of the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament in 2007 and 2010. In 2011, it hosted the Southeast Regional of the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament. The 2012 Southeastern Conference men's basketball tournament was held at the arena. The arena has also hosted the 2004 Women's Final Four and 2013 Women's Final Four. It has also hosted the 2008 NCAA Women's Basketball Tournament South Regionals. The 2002 NCAA Division I Women's Volleyball Final Four was held at the New Orleans Arena in December 2002. The New Orleans Arena hosted ArenaBowl XXI in 2007, ArenaBowl XXII in 2008 and ArenaBowl XXV in 2012. Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smoothie_King_Center&action=edit&section=3 edit Sportshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smoothie_King_Center&action=edit&section=4 edit *On September 9, 2000, the arena hosted the light heavyweight title fight between Roy Jones, Jr. and Eric Harding. Jones won byTKO in the 10th round. *On January 21, 2001, the arena hosted the WWE Royal Rumble Pay Per View. *In August 2003, the Bassmaster Classic XXXIII weigh-in was held in the arena.[17] *In March 2007, the Professional Bull Riders (PBR) brought its Built Ford Tough Series tour for an event in this arena (prior to Hurricane Katrina, the PBR visited the arena for a BFTS event annually from 2000 to 2003; prior to 2003 the tour was known as the Bud Light Cup). *In April 2010, the Professional Bull Riders (PBR) again visited the Arena for a Built Ford Tough Series event. *On February 17, 2013, hosted the WWE Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View. *On February 16, 2014, hosted 2014 NBA All-Star Game one of the best All-Star games ever. *On April 5, 2014 will host the WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony Concertshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smoothie_King_Center&action=edit&section=5 edit List of Concerts[show] Hurricane Katrinahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smoothie_King_Center&action=edit&section=6 edit Following Hurricane Katrina on August 29, 2005, medical operations that had previously been housed in the Superdome were moved to the Arena. Medical personnel had been working in an area of the Superdome with poor lighting, leaking ceilings and soggy carpet. The Arena's design was tested in 1996 by CPP, a wind engineering consulting firm, so it fared far better than the Superdome during the storm and was in better condition to house sensitive medical operations. Thus, unlike the Superdome, the Arena reopened to activities only one month after the storm. See alsohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smoothie_King_Center&action=edit&section=7 edit *Champions Square *Mercedes-Benz Superdome *Sports in New Orleans Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smoothie_King_Center&action=edit&section=8 edit #'Jump up^' Waddell, Ray (December 18, 1995). "Construction Begins on Superdome's Sister Venue: New Orleans Sports Arena". Amusement Business. Retrieved May 14, 2012. #'Jump up^' Smith, Jimmy (October 29, 2009). "New Orleans Arena, in Its 10th Year, Took Wheeling and Dealing to Come to Fruition". The Times-Picayune (New Orleans). Retrieved September 19, 2012. #'Jump up^' Consumer Price Index (estimate) 1800–2013. Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis. Retrieved March 31, 2013. #'Jump up^' CS Associates - CM Jobs #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Orleans_Arena#cite_ref-emporis.com_5-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Orleans_Arena#cite_ref-emporis.com_5-1 ''b] New Orleans Arena - Emporis.com #'Jump up^' "The New Orleans Arena". Smith Seckman Reid, Inc. Archived from the original on March 8, 2004. Retrieved January 27, 2013. #'Jump up^' Manhattan Construction Group - New Orleans Sports Arena #'Jump up^' "2013-2014 New Orleans Pelicans Media Guide". National Basketball Association. Retrieved October 24, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Pelicans uniting with Smoothie King". ESPN. Retrieved February 4, 2014. #'Jump up^' Arena Digest - New Orleans Arena #'Jump up^' "Daktronics Photo Gallery: New Orleans Arena". #'Jump up^' http://www.bourbonstreetshots.com/2013/10/21/tour-of-the-renovated-new-orleans-arena/ #'Jump up^' http://www.nola.com/hornets/index.ssf/2013/02/new_orleans_hornets_unveil_are.html #'Jump up^' http://www.nola.com/pelicans/index.ssf/2014/02/new_orleans_pelicans_agree_to.html #'Jump up^' "Pelicans arena to be renamed Smoothie King Center". NBA.com. 5 February 2014. Retrieved 6 February 2014. #'Jump up^' NBA.com New Orleans to Host NBA All-Star 2008 #'Jump up^' http://www.bassmaster.com/news/classic-xxxiii-aug-1-3-2003 External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smoothie_King_Center&action=edit&section=9 edit